


You Smell Like a Cupcake

by Carriex3



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriex3/pseuds/Carriex3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline comes home drunk and wants Max to cuddle with her. One-shot. Maxoline if you squint, but it's what I was going for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Smell Like a Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Pachniesz jak babeczka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512827) by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate)



"Max! Maaaax!" Caroline banged on the door of their apartment. "I can't find my keys!"

Max sleepily crossed the room and opened the door, causing a very drunk Caroline to fall into the apartment.

"Woah there-oof!" Max caught Caroline as she fell, and Caroline giggled loudly. "Where were you?"

Caroline hiccuped.

"I got a little drunk with Oleg... Heee was sad and I was sad and we were both just sad Max." She rubbed her eyes and tried to pull down her bed, but failed.

Max pulled it down in one swift motion, and Caroline flopped down on the mattress.

"Stay with me Maaaax."

"No way! You smell like a bar floor... It reminds me of my mom."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeease?"

Max was about to say no again, but there was something about how Caroline looked up at her, and the fact that Max knew she was sad that made her give in. She seemed to do a lot of giving in when it came to Caroline.

"Alright fine, but if you throw up on me I'm returning the favor."

Max pulled back the covers and laid down, and almost immediately Caroline cuddled up to her, resting her head on Max's shoulder.

"Ha... You smell like a cupcake," Caroline whispered.

"God you're a creepy drunk... Go to sleep."


End file.
